Wireless communication networks typically include equipment and systems for handling wireless communications of wireless communication devices. The wireless communications between the wireless communication devices and the wireless communication network can be monitored and processed on a packet-by-packet basis to enforce various service level agreements or quality-of-service policies for the wireless communication devices, as well as report usage information to monitoring equipment in the wireless communication network.
Unfortunately, as the wireless communication devices move between different access locations on a wireless communication network that spans a large geographic region, it becomes a challenge to correlate the wireless communication devices to packet-based service level agreements or quality-of-service policies of localized packet processing systems. Additionally, coordination and exchange of the data required by localized packet processing systems across a regional or national wireless communication network leads to a prohibitively large quantity of interconnection and overhead communication links.